Happy
by coup de foudre
Summary: Lily Evans is quite happy for James Potter and his new girlfriend. She doesn’t mind the least that he had moved on. At least that’s what she keeps telling herself. Songfic. Oneshot. JL.


Happy

Summary: Lily Evans is quite happy for James Potter and his new girlfriend. She doesn't mind the least that he had moved on. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. Songfic. One-shot. J/L.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm blonde, with children, and write best-selling novels? No, I didn't think so.

_**Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be**_

Lily Evans sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face while reading her book, sneaking a glance at a certain attractive looking boy with messy black hair and intense hazel eyes.

"I don't know why I'm even like this. I should be happy, I mean no more Potter asking me out every minute!" she muttered.

"Maybe, it's because you actually like him asking you out every minute?" a voice cut in.

Lily looked up to see one of her best friends, Elizabeth Hoge, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Okay, I must admit that since you've been going out with Remus, and Stephanie has been going on a couple of dates with Sirius, hanging out with Jam-Potter hasn't been that bad, but that does not mean that I like him." Lily argued faintheartedly.

"So you don't mind the fact that he's going out with Christine Tinsley?" Lizzie asked in a soft voice.

**_I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do._**

Lily bit her lip. Did she mind the fact that he was going out with someone else?

"I'm fine, and I think that it's great! Christine is a really nice girl. She's prefect in Ravenclaw, has nice grades, and is really pretty, I mean they're going to be great!" Lily replied hesitantly.

"If you're sure…" Lizzie murmured, slipping into the seat next to her.

Lily shut her eyes and was shocked as she felt a single tear slipping.

_What am I doing? I don't even like Jam-Potter!_ _I'm happy that he's with someone nice, and that he moved on. Yet, why does my heart hurt so much?_

"Here." Lily felt a tissue brush against her cheek, drying the tear.

She looked up into her other best friend, Stephanie Delacruz's chocolate brown eyes.

"Why...y…y does it hurt so much? I mean I'm happy for them, I really am." Lily whispered.

"It's because you like James." Stephanie replied softly while trying to comfort her.

"No…I don't. If I liked him, I would have known and have said yes to him!" Lily squeezed her eyes.

"Lily, you're scared. You're scared of James Tristan Potter. Why? Because all your life, you've known what you wanted, and all of the sudden, James comes into you're life, knowing all about you, yet you don't know a thing about him, and that scares you." Stephanie explained nervously, checking her expression.

Lily stumbled and got up, unfortunately, only to trip and fall into the one and only James Potter's arms.

_**I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.**_

Memories ran through her brain, the lake where they talked until midnight, their amusing patrols as Heads, the time where she had cried about Petunia and he had comforted her, and more.

_Stephanie was right. How could I have been so blind? Oh my god, I'm in love with James Tristan Potter._

With this thought in her mind, Lily bolted from James's concerned gaze and ran blindly out of the library, ignoring all the protests coming from behind her.

Not really knowing where she was going, she was surprised to find herself at the spot where James and her first kissed.

_Flashback:_

"_That's so funny! I can't believe you guys actually did that!" Lily laughed hysterically as she and James sat near the lake._

_James gave her a lopsided grin. "Believe it, we do that kind of thing all of the time."_

_Lily just continued laughing. _

"_Is it really that funny?" James said amused._

"_Yes, I…can't...believe…I missed it!" Lily stated in between her laughter._

"_Well, we didn't exactly want to do it in front of you. We figured you wouldn't be too happy about it. I mean considering our history…" he trailed off, studying her expression._

_Suddenly, her laughs disappeared and she looked at him awkwardly._

"_It's not like I don't have a sense of humor. I just think that sometimes you guys go overboard and hurt some people with your pranks. But, you've changed. You really have. You don't prank that much anymore, you don't pick on Snape anymore, and I really appreciate it." she smiled._

_Then she noticed how close his face was to hers. Sensing his lips coming towards her, she slowly closed her eyes and inched towards him._

_And right before their lips met, she heard him whisper. _

"_All and only for you, Lily." _

_Then their lips met and everything else faded away as the sweet, addicting taste enveloped her._

_End flashback._

Lily was numb in shock as she slowly walked into the forest, nearing the lake. Looking around her, she didn't notice that there was a rock in her way, until she tripped.

"Oww…" Lily sniffed as a rush of pain flooded into her. Wiping away the tears she glared at her leg which was slowly turning into a large bruise.

She remembered that after the kiss, there was an awkward silence until she continued talking to James, acting as if nothing happened. She had tried to push the hurt expression that had slipped onto James's face, only before it became hidden once again.

Then, he had told her the next day that he had moved on, and was interested in Christine Tinsley.

_**Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory**_

Sighing, she slowly sat down and leaned against a nearby willow tree. Glaring at her leg which still throbbed with pain, she let the tears from her bitterness of her ignorance and the pain slip out of her eyes and slowly fall down her face.

As she buried her face into her arms, a sudden noise, of a stick cracking, echoed throughout the forest.

Whipping around she saw James Potter standing before her, staring at her with his intense gaze, looking worried.

"What…are you doing here?" she sputtered.

"I…was worried. You looked devastated when you ran out of the library. I was afraid something had happened."

He looked at her tear-stricken face and slowly moved towards her, running through his hair nervously.

She snorted, remembering how much that action had angered her so much in the past. Yet, now, it seemed natural and very attractive.

He looked up shocked, as if he had done something wrong. Noticing his hand in his hair, he quickly took it out.

"Sorry, I forgot how much you hated that." he sighed regretfully.

"No…it's fine. Uh…can I try?" she mentally slapped herself asking.

His eyes widened when she asked but nodded slowly and made his way over and sat at her feet.

Gently, she ran his fingers through his hair. It was incredibly soft, and easy to run through. She smiled, realizing why he did it so often.

"So…what made you so upset?" his voice questioned.

Dropping his hands from his hair, she turned her face to view the lake.

"It's nothing."

"Lily, I know it's not nothing. I've never seen you that upset."

She put a fake smile on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about. There was just dust in my eye."

"Stop pretending-" James cut off as he saw her hiss in pain when he bumped into her bruise.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey to fix your leg."

"It's fine." she shrugged his arm off.

"Fine, if you're not going to go to the Hospital Wing, at least tell me why you were upset."

She remained silent, and just when James thought that she wasn't going to answer, she spoke up. "I had just realized something that I have been ignoring all these years."

He straightened and looked into her eyes. "That would be?"

Lily looked down in surprise when she realized her fingers had returned to James's hair and was slowly running through.

_Should I tell him? Well I doubt it would matter. He likes Christine now, why would I ruin our friendship because of my stupid actions? _She thought bitterly.

_**I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you.**_

"Well?"

"I realized that I was wrong about myself, and how terrified I was all my life. I wish I had realized this earlier, but I guess all I can do is change now."

Sighing, she wondered if she should elaborate. Turning her head to face James, she saw him with a thoughtful and pained expression on his face.

"I don't think I understand…" he stated confusedly.

"Stephanie said I am scared of about not understanding what I wanted. I just realized that she was right."

James was silent. As she turned to look at him, she admired his jet-black messy hair, his gorgeous hazel eyes, and his extremely built body.

She sighed and turned away. Six years, she had six years of chances, and she only realized this now.

"The irony of love is unbelievable. "she muttered, kicking at the ground, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

Then all of the sudden, the rain started falling down, soaking James, and her.

"Great, just great." She heard James mutter, get up and start running towards the school.

As she stood up she saw that James was standing there waiting for her to follow.

"Well, aren't you coming?" she faintly heard his yells through the heavy rain.

As she saw that he was running back towards her, the tears started falling, mingling with the heavy raindrops that were falling on her.

_**I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry. **_

"What are you doing standing there? Let's go!" James shouted over the rain. Tugging her, he half-dragged, half-pulled her towards the school.

Shaking her head, Lily yelled back, "Do you love her?"

James froze, the rain continuing to soak him to his bones. He turned around so he wouldn't face her, and replied.

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?" she whispered.

"Don't…don't ask me that. Not after all you've put me through." He replied in a heartbreaking tone.

A few more tears slipped down her face.

"Please…I need to know."

"Know what? I spent six years of my life on you, you hated, mocked, and destroyed me. I'm amazed I am who I am today, considering all the pain you've gave me. Don't you know that every time you said no, you broke my heart a little more? After all those flowers you threw away, the letters you sent back unopened, all the rejections? How can you ask me if I love you?

**_  
Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back_**

Lily closed her eyes in shame, and whispered. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. You just can't understand the pain I've gone through. Six years, Lily, six years. And you're asking me this now?"

James shook his head and ran towards the castle, never looking back.

Lily sunk down to her knees, silently shaking and asking herself mournfully, what on earth she had done wrong, to deserve this.

She was found there two hours later by her two best friends Stephanie and Elizabeth.

"C'mon Lily, let's go eat dinner." They urged.

Feeling numb, Lily nodded slowly, allowing them to drag her back to the castle. However when they go to the dormitory, and opened her closet, it seemed as if the tears had erupted again.

Dinner was soon forgotten by the best friends, as they stayed in the room silently comforting their devastated friend.

"How come I realize this now? I had six years of opportunities to be with him and the moment I choose is just too late. Six years too late for any chance of us being together." Lily sobbed.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sure there's hope. I mean you don't just love someone for six years, and then suddenly drop them." Elizabeth murmured.

"There's no hope when for every time they asked you for the past six years, you rejected them and added a list of insults along with it. Plus, he likes Christine now. Christine, Miss Perfect, with her blonde hair, and picture perfect smile, and her nice personality that makes it so difficult to hate her. But I do hate her, because I so desperately wish I was her!" Soaking her pillow, it seemed as if the tears just wouldn't stop falling.

After a large dose of comforting and crying, the three friends finally emerged out of Lily's Head dormitory and cautiously walked toward the kitchen. Only to exit, holding 3 large cartons of ice cream, and other comforting treats, walking back to where they came from.

Stephanie and Elizabeth glanced at Lily warily, as she emerged from James's room, holding a bottle of firewhiskey.

"What? I need this right now." She objected.

Polishing off the whole bottle, Lily soon fell asleep with her two friends discussing how to fix Lily's huge relationship problem. But they too soon fell asleep, weary after a long day.

In the middle of the night, Lily awoke and quietly crept back out into the forest, bringing a blanket along.

_**  
Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
**_

She arrived there, only to find, to her surprise, the one and only James Tristan Potter.

The avoided each other's gaze, standing there silently.

"I should go." James announced, heading back to the castle.

"Wait." Lily interrupted. James turned around, finally facing her and looking her straight in the eye.

"I know you've moved on, but I need to say something. After six years of mistakes and regrets, I have to tell you that I've fallen in love with you." As she saw that James was going to interrupt, she quickly continued.

"Don't say anything yet. I know that Christine probably loves you as well, but the thing is, I love every stupid little detail about you. I love the fact that you mess up your hair, despite the fact that it already looks messed up. I love how you are willing to do anything for your friends, even despite the fact that you might get in loads of trouble. I love how you changed for me, even though I was too blind to realize it before. I love how you've tried so hard to get me to go out with you all those years. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but choose me, love me. Because she might love you all the good things about you, but I know all your flaws and I love you the same." Lily finished with by letting out a deep breath and looked at James half-warily and half-hopefully.

James looked stunned, but a large grin broke across his face.

"I've waited six years to hear you say that." With a smile, her rushed over and once again captured her lips, to give her that weak-kneed, butterflies, and heart-skipping feeling.

"I love you, James Tristan Potter." She whispered happily.

"And I love you, Lily Marie Evans." He smirked.

Just as he was about to kiss her again, she stopped him.

"How'd you know my middle name is Marie?" she questioned confusedly.

"I know everything about you, Lily."

"Hmm… that sounds kind of stalker-ish. You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd be running like crazy away from you." She giggled.

"You're right, I am lucky."

**_  
I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._**

The next morning, the Great Hall was in a great shock as they saw the long-time enemies walk in holding hands, smiling at each other. James Potter had finally gotten Lily Evans.

And despite not finding their best friend where she was supposed to be, Stephanie and Elizabeth were ecstatic after hearing the news.

Christine had smiled and agreed to break up understandingly, saying that she expected it as well.

Stephanie and Elizabeth smiled triumphantly at Remus and Sirius, as the boys handed the money over, after losing the bet.

Everyone was even happier after Sirius finally asked Stephanie out, finally admitting to give up being a playboy, choosing to be with one girl only. But that's another story for another time.

But that is how James Potter and Lily Evans finally got together, and Lily could now truthfully say that she truly was happy.

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! This was 9 pages long! NINE! At first I was just going for a simple, short one-shot, based on one my favorite songs, that I could relate to from time to time, but it turned out to be this really long one-shot. This is way longer than what I usually ever write, but I am satisfied. Perhaps, I shall do another one-shot on Sirius and Stephanie, but maybe I'll just keep it as it is, and leave you wondering what exactly made him give up being a playboy. Haha. REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE Tell me what you think about it. No flames! Constructive criticism is gladly accepted!


End file.
